


Danganronpa: Replay

by NamelessNEET



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Killing, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessNEET/pseuds/NamelessNEET
Summary: Makoto Naegi froze, any grogginess that may have lingered disappearing. He didn't understand anything that was happening... but he would soon enough.A rewrite of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: Despair's Revival (Part 1)

The massive high school towers over everything else in the surrounding urban area, as if it stands at the center of the world. It brings in top students in every field imaginable, helping to hone their talents in ways other schools wouldn’t even consider. A government-funded school of privilege with decades of tradition, focused on sending only the best out into the world,  _ that _ is the nature of this school. That…is  **Hope’s Peak** . 

There are only two things you need to attend such an incredible place: you must already be enrolled in high school, and you must be the very best at what you do. No ordinary student can be enrolled here, you’re only allowed in if the school personally selects you. And standing in front of this ultimate school, filled with ultimate students…

  


…was me. 

  
  


Before I continue, I should probably introduce myself. My name is  **Makoto Naegi** . As you can see, I'm just a hopelessly average high school student. Plain on the outside, plain on the inside. If I really had to name a strong point of mine…I’d say I’m a lot more gung-ho than most others. And that proactive personality led to me being here…even if I wasn’t enrolled like the others were. What do I mean by that? Well, to put it simply, I’m not  _ really  _ an Ultimate. My acceptance letter explains it better than I ever could:

  


“Every year, we here at Hope’s Peak Academy hold a lottery to select a normal student to attend our school. You were chosen, and we ask that you join us as the  **Ultimate Lucky Student** .” 

There was no attempt to sugarcoat my situation, the letter made it clear as day I got in through  **pure luck** . A small part of me wanted to decline, but my family encouraged me to look a little more into it, to see if there were any pros to accepting this opportunity. 

  
  


Thankfully, there were plenty of online forums about what the school itself was like and who would be attending. There were so many interesting Ultimate's: the  **Ultimate Pop Sensation,** the **Ultimate Baseball Star,** the **Ultimate Fashionista,** the list was practically endless. But among all the interesting things I saw, one fact in particular caught my eye…

“If you come here and graduate,  **you’ll be set for life** .” After hearing that, I accepted the invitation without second thought. But now, actually standing in front of the school, I found myself feeling lost. I don’t really belong here, I’m just some ordinary kid.

“But I’m already here…there’s no way I can turn back now!” I spoke aloud, trying to amp myself up. I looked down at my acceptance letter clutched tightly in my hand. Apparently there’s a meeting for all incoming students in the main hall at  **8 A.M.** There’s still some time before the meeting, but I should probably just head in. “Yeah...yeah, let’s do this!” I gathered all my determination, took a deep breath and walked proudly into the main hall of Hope’s Peak.

  
  


“This is where we’re supposed to meet, right? Looks like I’m the first one here.” I looked around, noticing an elegant clock over in the corner. “It’s only 7:10? Geez, I got here way too early.” I have plenty of time before the meeting starts, and just standing around seems kind of…pointless. "Maybe I should take a look around. I  _ am  _ a student here, so there shouldn’t be a problem with that, right?” I murmured, taking my first step into my new life, a life filled with  **hope** !…Only for a cold hand to be slapped over my mouth, and a needle pressed into my neck. 

  
  


Before I could register anything that was happening, my vision began to warp. Twisting, turning, melting, spinning into a nauseating mess-

And then I blacked out.

**Start?**

**Yes** **No**


	2. Prologue: Despair's Revival (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After blacking out in the main hall, Makoto finds himself in a strange new place.

...

  


"...Nng?"

  
  


"What…? Where am I...?" 

I woke up with my head resting on a hard wooden desk. My body felt…wrong. It's pretty normal for me to zonk off in the middle of some boring class, but…why was I sleeping here just now? And where exactly is "here"? I don't think I've ever been in this classroom before. "What the heck is going on…?"

  
  


I slowly stand up, trying to remember what happened, only for the windows to grab my attention. Or rather, what's _covering_ the windows: Large metal plates that are bolted into the wall. Is that even safe?

I walked quickly over to the metal plates and knocked on them. "Yup, that's not coming off anytime soon. They're super thick." Wait, that's not what matters here; What matters is the question of why these are even here in the first place!

...But without a way to answer that question, I decide there's no reason to dwell on it. I sigh and turn to look at the front of the class. There's a large chalkboard with nothing written on it, a large desk for the teacher, a door (that's hopefully the exit) directly across from me. However, I found myself focusing on something else entirely.

Right behind me, so low I could almost touch it, was a security camera. And strangely enough, it was pointed right towards the desks and door. Well, I guess it's not that strange. It's probably just there to keep kids from cheating, or weirdos from waltzing in _._ That answer doesn't explain why it was so prominent though. Aren't security cameras normally more subtle?

I forced myself to look away from it, and soon found myself staring at the desk I fell asleep on. There's still a line of drool I must have left there. "I should probably clean that up, I don't want to get in trouble." I said to myself, making my way over to the desk to do just that. I managed to get the worst of it off, before noticing a weird note underneath the desk. 

"Huh? Is this some kind of pamphlet?" It kinda looks like an orientation guide, but it's really shoddy. It's written in crayon, and there's a weird drawing that _almost_ looks like a school. But what really bothered me was what the note actually _read._

"Hey there, new kid, your next semester is about to begin! Why don't you look around the school? After all, it's soon going to become your whole world!" 

"What the hell? Is this someone's sick idea of a joke?" Gah, I'm getting too worked up. I placed the note on the desk, and took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Ok, let's see. So what might have happened is that I got so wound up over school, that I blacked out. Then, someone carried me here, and left me that creepy note…?" No, that doesn't sound right. Why would they take me here and not to the nurse's office?

Why am I here? What's with those metal plates covering the windows? Am I even still at Hope's Peak? The more I questioned my current situation, the more nervous I became. 

"No, I shouldn't panic. There's no way I'm in any serious danger…" I glance around the room once more, hoping to find something that would take my mind off of my ever-growing fear. It was only then I noticed something that wasn't necessarily _strange_ , but still managed to catch me off guard.

Above the chalkboard was a clock, a clock that read **8 A.M.** "Have I really been out for nearly an hour…?" Wait, the meeting! Wasn't it supposed to start right about now? 

"Maybe I can find some answers if I go there!" I rush to the door, swinging it open without a second thought.

"Kyah!"

...And in the process, almost ran straight into **her**. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always adored the DR franchise and the rewrites it spurred, so I decided to make one of my own! I'll try to update this once a week, although that might change as things progress. Feel free to leave any criticism, theories or suggestions in the comments below, and thank you so much for taking the time to read this!


End file.
